lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Percy Jackson and the Olympians: the Video Game
LEGO Percy Jackson and the Olympians is a video game based on the Percy Jackson series in LEGO form. The game will be released on 17 March 2013. It was developed by Traveller's Tales, which have also made several other LEGO games, and published by 20th Century Fox. A special Collector's Edition version of the game will be released containing a Behind the scenes look at the game, a free set of avatar clothes, if the game is for Xbox 360, an exclusive set of Camp bead magnets, and an interview on the making of The Last Olympian. Gameplay The game is based on the five books and films of the Percy Jackson series: The Lightning Thief, The Sea of Monsters, The Titan's Curse, The Battle of the Labyrinth and The Last Olympian. The main playable characters are Percy, Grover, and Annabeth (Book 1, Book 4, Book 5) Percy, Annabeth,and Tyson (Book 2) Percy, Grover,and Thalia (Book 3). The game features a total of 55 characters who can be unlocked by finding the special tokens hidden around Camp Half Blood secret places and level missions, and then buying them at the Camp Store. The sub-missions include searching for Red Bricks, the Golden Swords, the mentioned Character Tokens, and the True Demigod achievements. Percy and his friends learn in the Camp Half-Blood how to use weapons and send prayers, as well as visiting a lot of familiar places like Camp Half-Blood, the Labyrinth, the Underworld and Mt. Olympus. note: btw before you all get your hopes up this game does not exist, someone has just made it up List of Levels The Lightning Thief The Furious Fury *Playable characters: Percy (Yancy), Chiron (Mr. Brunner), Grover (Yancy) *Boss: Mrs. Dodds (with 3 hearts) *Main locations: Museum, train station The Minotaur *Playable characters: Percy (pajamas), Grover (jacket), Sally Jackson (book 1) *Boss: Minotaur (with 5 hearts) *Vehicles: Gabe's car, Grover's scooter *Objective: 1.rebuild the sheep fence. 2.find Percy's pen by destroying the tall grass. 3.fix Half Bloods Hills door. 3. Defeat the Minotaur. *Main locations: Road, Half-Blood Hill, The Big House The Quest Begins *Playable characters: Percy (jacket), Grover (jacket), Annabeth (jacket) *Boss: Mrs. Dodds (with 3 hearts, Medusa (with 5 hearts), Echidna (with 3 hearts) *Objectives: Use Annabeth's wisdom strategized thinking to find the key to Auntie Em's. then use Percy's sword (RIPTIDE) to cut the chains and then use Grovers digging skills to dig up all the pieces to make a ramming bull to get pass the gardens two gates. then with the additional charecter (Auntie Em) destroy medusa. *Main locations: Bus, Auntie Ems', St. Luis Arch *Cutscenes:4 Distractions *Playable characters: Percy (jacket), Grover (jacket), Annabeth (jacket) *Main locations: Waterland, Lotus Hotel and Casino The Land Down Under... *Playable characters: Percy (jacket), Grover (jacket), Annabeth (jacket) *Boss: Hades (with 5 hearts) *Main locations: Underworld The Final Showdown(s) *Playable characters: Percy (jacket), Annabeth (jacket), Grover (jacket) *Boss: Ares (with 10 hearts), Luke Castellan (with 10 hearts) *Main locations: Beach, forest The Sea of Monsters Dogebrawl *Playable characters: Percy (jacket), Tyson (human) *Boss: Laistrygonian Giant (with 3 hearts) *Main locations: Gym Princess Andromeda *Playable characters: Percy (jacket), Annabeth (jacket), Tyson (human) *Boss: Hydra (with 5 hearts) *Main locations: Princess Andromeda, forest The Sea of Monsters *Playable character: Percy (jacket), Annabeth (jacket), Tyson (human), Clarisse (quest) *Boss: Scylla (with 5 hearts), Charybdis (with 5 hearts) *Main location: S.S. Birmingham C.C's Resort *Playable characters: Percy (jacket), Annabeth (jacket) *Boss: Circe (with 5 hearts) *Main locations: C.C.'s Spa and Resort The Cyclopes *Playable characters: Percy (jacket), Annabeth (jacket), Tyson, Clarisse (quest), Grover (wedding dress) *Boss: Polyphemus (with 10 hearts) *Main locations: Polyphemus' Island The Duel *Playable characters: Percy (jacket), Blackjack (prisoner) *Boss: Luke Castellan (with 10 hearts) *Main locations: Princess Andromeda The Titan's Curse Follow the Thorn *Playable characters: Percy (dance), Annabeth (dance) *Boss: Dr. Thorn (with 5 hearts) *Main locations: Westover Hall, Westover grounds Trouble at the Smithsonian *Playable characters: Percy (jacket), Blackjack, Zoe Nightshade, Thalia (jacket), Bianca (hunter), Grover (jacket) *Boss: Nemean Lion (with 1 heart) *Main locations: Smithsonian Junkyard of the Gods *Playable characters: Percy (jacket), Bianca (hunter), Zoe Nightshade, Thalia (jacket), Grover (jacket) *Boss: Talon (with 1 heart) *Main locations: Gila Claw, Arizona The Hoover Dam *Playable characters: Percy (jacket), Zoe Nightshade, Thalia (jacket), Grover (jacket) *Boss: Nereus (with 5 hearts) *Main locations: Hoover Dam, San Fransico The Titan's Curse *Playable characters: Percy (jacket), Zoe Nightshade, Thalia (jacket), Grover (jacket), Annabeth (ripped shirt) *Boss: Ladon (with 3 hearts), Atlas (with 10 hearts), Luke Castellan (with 10 hearts) *Main locations: Garden of the Hesperides, Mount Othrys Mount Olympus *Playable characters: Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace, Grover Underwood, Annabeth Chase *Main locations: Mt. Olympus The Battle of the Labyrinth The Last Olympian The Andromeda's End * Playable characters: Percy (jacket), Beckendorf (mission), Tyson (underwater), Poseidon (old) * Boss: Kronos (with 5 hearts) * Main Locations: Andromeda, Poseidon's palace A Dip In The Styx * Playable Characters: Nico, Percy (Battle), Juniper, Hestia, Mrs O'Leary * Main Locations: Westport Clearing, May Castellan house, Camp woods, Underworld Return Of The Beef Boy * Playable Characters: Percy Jackson (battle), Michael Yew, Annabeth Chase (battle) * Boss: Minotaur (with 6 hearts) * Main Locations: Williamsburg Bridge When Pigs Fly * Playable Characters: Percy Jackson (battle), Annabeth Chase (battle), Chiron (party ponies), Thalia Grace (hunter) * Boss: Hyperion (10 hearts) * Main Locations: Central Park, Grand Central Station, Midtown Drakon Of Death * Playable Characters: Percy Jackson (Battle), Annabeth Chase (Battle), Clarisse (Jacket), Silena (Clarisse) * Boss: Drakon (10 hearts) * Main Locations: Midtown The Prophecy's Meaning * Playable Characters: Chiron (party ponies), Annabeth (battle), Percy (battle), Thalia (hunter) Grover (battle), Ethan Namakura (battle) * Boss: Kronos (12 hearts) * Main Locations: Midtown, Mount Olympus List of Characters Abilites *Flight *Digger *Underwater Breathing *Gardener *Strength *Wisdom Strategized Thinking *Torch *Hunter *Builder *Love Hypnotism *Speed *God *Shadow Travel *Hero *Sky Control *Water Control *Ground Control List of Characters *Percy Jackson (also as Yancy, jacket, dance, battle, swimming trunks) *Grover Underwood (also as Yancy, jacket, wedding dress, battle) *Annabeth Chase (also as jacket, dance, ripped shirt, battle) *Tyson (also as human, underwater, battle) *Clarisse la Rue (also as jacket, CTF, quest, battle) *Thalia Grace (also as jacket, dance, hunter, battle) *Nico di Angelo (also as outcast, battle) *Chiron (also as Mr. Brunner, armor, Party Ponies, battle) *Luke Castellan (also as traveler, cruise, Kronos, battle) *Rachel Elizabeth Dare ( also as oracle, battle) *Travis Stoll (also as jacket, pajamas, armor, battle) *Conner Stoll (also as jacket, pajamas, armor, battle) *Mrs. O'Leary (also as battle) *Silena Beauregard (also as dress, Clarisse, battle) *Charles Beckendorf (also as jacket, armor, mission) *Sally Jackson (also as uniform, pajamas, sweater, frozen) *Paul Blofis (also as jacket, frozen) *Blackjack (also as prisoner, sadle, battle) *Zoe Nightshade (also as ghost) *Bianca di Angelo (also as hunter, ghost) *Juniper (also as battle) *Michael Yew *Ethan Nakamura (also as battle) *Zeus (also as robe, supernova, black suit, battle) *Hera (also as robe, supernova, battle) *Poseidon (also as robe, supernova, old, battle) *Demeter (also as battle) *Ares (also as fight, supernova, battle) *Athena (also as robe, battle) #Apollo (also as battle,old man) *Artemis (also as battle) *Hephaestus (also as Olympus, supernova, battle) *Aphrodite (also as robe, supernova, battle) *Hermes (also as runner, battle) *Dionysus (also as director, robe, supernova, battle) *Hades (also as black robe, battle) *Hestia (also as camper) *Amphitrite *Ariadne *Hecate (also as sorceress, battle) *Iris (also as messenger) *Janus *Morpheus (also as cloak) *Nemesis (also as battle) *Pan (also as robe, human, tree, chamber) *Persephone *Triton *Kronos (also as Tartarus, robe, battle) *Atlas (also as General, drained) *Calypso (also as beach) *Iapetus *Krios (also as battle) *Hyperion *Oceanus *Prometheus (also as prisoner) Hi, I have looked everywhere for this game and it DOES NOT EXIST If whoever made this game wants to prove that it does exist then please put a link to the website. If not please STOP MAKING UP VIDEO GAMES THAT ARE TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE thanks :) Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images Category:LEGO video games Category:Lego Video Games Category:LEGO Video Games Category:LEGO Games Category:Lego games Category:Video Games based on Movies Category:Xbox 360